No Matter What
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: AU. Troyella and Charpay! This is my first Christian based fic, so please give it a chance! Lesson: God loves you no matter what and everyone needs Him! Please R&R! Thanks!
1. Introduction

Okay, so I know I haven't written in a while and should probably continue working on my other stories, but I have decided to start a new Troyella story, since I am having writers block for all of my others…this could be short, or it could be long…and it has more of a Christian point of view… I decided that my other ones didn't really reflect off of my religion, so now this one will, because I truly love God and want to serve him for my whole life (yes, it's an AU)…Guys, the world needs God. It really does. If you don't know Him and want to know more about Him, please PM or e-mail me. Merry Christmas, and remember this: Jesus is the reason for the season!

Introduction:

Troy Bolton is seventeen years old and is a junior at East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He attends the New Hope Center, and has been a member of the church since sixth grade. He is dating Gabriella Montez, but has pledged that he will be a virgin until he's married.

Gabriella Montez is seventeen years old and is also a junior at East High. She also attends Troy's church, now going on a year. She and Troy are very close, but she respects his decision to remain a virgin until their wedding night. In fact, she is also making that same pledge.

Chad and Sharpay are dating, but are not Christians. Troy and Gabi try to convince them to come visit their church, and finally persuade them to come. They also get them to come to church camp, but at camp, Sharpay spills to Gabi that she is pregnant with Chad's baby. Can Gabi convince her that God loves her anyway? Or will Sharpay give up and not allow God to be a part of her life?

Rated T for spiritual reasons and Sharpay's pregnancy. Character pairings are as follows: Troyella and Charpay. Please review! Yes, I know it's a little different, but please give it a chance, especially non-Believers! This might just be the key to giving your heart to God and letting him control your life! **_GOD LOVES EVERYONE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO OR HAVE DONE! _**Thank You! Sharayah

P.S. This story is dedicated to my cousin Kristi, my Grandma, the rest of my family, all of my friends, and of course to all of my fans! You guys ROCK!


	2. Plan For Their Lives

Here's the first real chapter, and I hope you like it! Merry Christmas! I saw and heard the cutest little girl sing a Christmas song at my church, too…She was so cute!

Chapter One: The Plan For Their Lives

Troy leaned down to kiss Gabi before pulling away from her. "I love you, Gabi. I always will," he said before turning away to go back to his car.

"I love you, too, Troy. Bye," she said, pulling her jacket tighter around her. He turned to smile at her. She waved. "I had fun at church tonight," she called.

"I'm glad you did. Are you coming to camp over the summer?"

"Of course. See you at school tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Thursday morning, the next day, Troy was taking his free hour and Coach Bolton let him practice in the gym. Chad came in to practice too, and he and Troy played a game of one-on-one. While they practiced, they talked about their love lives.

"So guess what Gabi and I are doing over the summer?" Troy asked.

"Are you gonna sleep together?"

"Chad, you know how we feel about that. We aren't doing that until we get married."

"I can't believe you're going to wait."

"Didn't you?"

"Heck no! Sharpay and I have been sleeping together for almost a whole year!"

Troy looked skeptically at his best friend. "Why?"

"Because I love her."

"Don't you ever think about the consequences that might result from that kind of behavior?"

"We're very cautious. We always use protection. Nothing's gonna happen," Chad acknowledged.

Troy looked back down at the basketball. He felt defeated. "Gabi and I are going to church camp," he whispered.

"Church camp! Who even goes to church camp?"

"I do. Gabriella does. And so do people who know what's good for them."

"Gabi only goes to church because of you," Chad said sarcastically.

"She does not! She loves God as much as I do! Do you think she would have gotten saved if she only came to please me? And what about our Virginity pledge? Do you think she would have agreed to that, too? Gabi loves our church, Chad. And I hope that one day, you will too."

With that, Troy threw the ball into the hoop backwards from half court, which was almost impossible for non-Professionals. It sailed gracefully threw, and he kept walking, out of the gym to the locker room. Chad stood in amazement as he went, and the echo of the ball hitting the gym floor was the only thing that kept him company.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Meanwhile, Gabriella was in the auditorium with Sharpay. They were practicing for their duet in the next school musical. "Sharpay?" Gabi asked shyly.

"Yes?"

"Do you and Chad sleep together?" she asked.

"Of course we do! Oh, Gabi, sex is so amazing. You and Troy should try it sometime."

"We'll try it when we get married."

"Why do you want to wait until then? If you don't like the way he does it, you can always find a new man, one who does it better."

"I don't care how good he is in bed, Sharpay. That's not what matters. What matters is if you love your husband."

"That's dumb, Gabi."

"You know what else is dumb, Sharpay? The fact that you and Chad have decided that sex is the most important thing in a relationship. It isn't. Loving your spouse is trust, faith, bonding…all of that together with some sex is what love is."

Gabriella stood, apologizing to Mrs. Darbus for having to leave, and ran backstage. As she was running out of the stage door, she ran into Troy coming out of the gym.

"Troy," she said, out of breath.

"Gabi," he countered.

"We need to get them to come to church," they chorused. And with that, they went to the benches outside and began to come up with a plan.

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Please

Thanks for the reviews! As a reward, you get another chapter before I continue on the other stories! I really have to work on them…

Chapter Two: Please

The next day, Troy and Gabriella sat with Chad and Sharpay at lunch. They ate their lunch, and Chad and Sharpay were practically all over each other, with Chad resting his hand on her upper thigh and kissing her every ten seconds.

Gabriella looked at Troy with her pleading eyes, and Troy cleared his throat. "Um, Chad? Sharpay?"

They looked at him, annoyed that they had been interrupted.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Why?" Chad asked, holding Sharpay's hand.

"Do you want to meet us for dinner?"

Eyeing them suspiciously, Chad finally looked at Sharpay, who nodded. "Okay," Chad agreed, a little reluctantly.

Gabi smiled, offering up a few places they could go. They finally decided on Latina's, the most expensive Italian restaurant in town.

Later that night, they sat around their table. Troy called their waitress over after they had decided on their meals. Chad and Sharpay had decided on lasagna. Troy and Gabriella had chosen pepperoni stromboli. While they waited for their food, Troy looked at Chad and said, "So, uh, do you guys have any plans for Sunday morning?"

"We're not coming to church," Sharpay said.

"Why not? Church is so much fun! It's a lot better than sitting around doing nothing," Gabriella supplied.

"We don't sit around and do nothing. We actually always stay at each others houses on Saturday nights, and that means a lot of having fun," Sharpay countered.

"Why is it that every conversation that we have always ends up with you two talking about your sex life?" Troy said.

"Why don't you two have a sex life?" Chad shot back.

"Because we aren't gonna have one for a long time. Sex before marriage is wrong," Gabriella stated.

"How can something so wonderful be wrong?" Sharpay questioned.

"It just is," Gabi said.

"Please come visit, at least once," Troy begged.

"Well, I guess we could come to visit just once, to make you happy."

Gabriella smiled. She began explaining her church rules, such as no wearing short skirts and really low cut shirts, no chewing gum obnoxiously while it's quiet during the sermon, and no swearing or showing "Public Displays of Affection" (hint, hint) on church grounds.

Sharpay and Chad left soon after they ate. Troy and Gabi smiled at each other and kissed gently before they left. Their plan had worked. Now they couldn't wait to put it into action.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

On Sunday, Troy came over to pick Gabriella up for church. He sat on her bed while she went into her closet to get dressed. When she finally came out, he stared at her in awe. She was wearing a pink and white sparkly sweater and a white skirt. Neither of them were loose, with both fitting perfectly over her curvy figure and the skirt cutting off right above her knees.

She kissed him and grabbed his hand. His eyes left her body and focused in on her eyes. He blushed when he realized that she had been looking where his eyes had been focused on. "Troy, remember our promise…we have to go anyway."

"Right. Come on, let's get over to Chad's."

"What about Sharpay?"

"Sharpay? Where do you honestly think she is?"

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I'm right."

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All, let's move," Gabi said teasingly. She pulled him out of her room and literally ran into her mother in the hallway. "Mom, I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay. Just don't get too caught up with each other next time or you might fall down the stairs," Ms. Montez told them. She smiled.

They both blushed and ran out to Troy's car. They kissed one last time before heading on over to Chad's house. They inspected both of their outfits. Chad was wearing a two-toned red polo t-shirt and jeans. Sharpay wore a slightly low cut pink and blue baby doll shirt and a tight pair of baby blue pants. Both Troy and Gabi approved their friends' choice of church apparel and off to church they went.

Service went well, with their youth pastor, Malachi Deschanel, speaking about the powerful love that God gives to each and every one of the congregation and that He loves us no matter what.

At dinner, Troy and Gabriella saw that Chad and Sharpay kind of enjoyed the service. They took the opportunity to invite them to come to church camp the next weekend. This was their last week of school for their junior year. Next week would be full of fun, having water fights, playing team games, having campfires- all in sunny California.

Chad and Sharpay said that they would have to think about it, and Sharpay got a strange look on her face. Gabi decided to ask her about it the next day at school.

But when she went to ask about it, Sharpay got angry and told her that they weren't going to come to camp.

"Sharpay, no! I didn't mean to make you mad. I just wanted to see if you needed something," Gabi pleaded.

"I'll tell you at camp," Sharpay said. With that, she stood up and left the lunch table. Gabi smiled, knowing that whatever news that Sharpay had couldn't be that bad.

Unfortunately, she had no idea that it was something that was keeping Sharpay from becoming a Christian. Something that Chad needed to know. Something that she hadn't told anyone…

To Be Continued…

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be longer, but right now I have to go because my little brother and his friend want to use my new laptop…Please review!


	4. Sharpay's Secret

Yea! I actually updated some of my other stories last night! Now I don't feel so guilty writing this one…check out my profile to read them!

Chapter Three: Sharpay's Secret

AT CAMP:

"Come on, Sharpay, the water fight's great!" Chad called.

Troy, Gabriella and Chad were all in the warm ocean water, but Sharpay was sitting on a beach towel on the sand. She shook her head. "I don't want to swim right now."

She got up and ran to the bathroom. Gabriella watched her, and Troy put his hand on her shoulder. "Gabi, are you alright?"

"I should go see if she'll tell me what's wrong with her."

"Okay, if you feel that that's what you need to do."

Gabi got out of the water, while Troy watched her go. She wrapped her towel around her rainbow-colored bikini and ran towards the bathroom. Chad saw why Troy was looking at her.

"Man, she's hot, Troy! I would just climb into bed with her and-" Chad began.

Troy gave him a look. Chad's mouth closed slowly and his smile faded. "Sorry, Man."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

When Gabriella got to the bathroom, she found Sharpay sitting on the bench by the lockers. Actually, she heard her before she saw her. Sharpay was crying. Gabi put her arms around her and hugged her.

"Sharpay, what's wrong?"

"Gabi, I can't go swimming…because…because…I just don't feel good."

"You felt fine before we came to the beach. Are you just scared to go swimming? Is that why you didn't want to come to camp?"

"No. Just…I can't tell you why."

"Yes you can. Or maybe you could talk to Pastor Deschanel or his wife, Charity."

"I can't talk to them about it. They wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I can. Please give me a try."

"Okay, here goes."

Gabriella nodded at her, urging her to go on.

"I just don't think God could ever love me for this."

"God loves you no matter what."

"But…I don't understand how He ever could after what I've done."

"What'd you do?"

"I…I got pregnant. With Chad's baby. I don't know what to do, Gabi."

"Wait…so you're pregnant?"

Sharpay nodded, still crying. Gabi hugged her even tighter than before. "Oh, Sharpay. God will forgive you if you just ask Him to."

"Really?"

Gabi nodded eagerly. "Of course."

"You mean He still loves me?"

"He still loves you. And He loves Chad, too. He even loves this baby," Gabi said, touching Sharpay's stomach.

"How can He love the baby? It's not even here yet."

"He loved every person on earth and every person to yet be born when Jesus died on the cross. He thought of you, and Chad, your baby, me, Troy, even Mrs. Darbus. He died for us. There is no greater love than the love of our Savior."

By this time, Sharpay was crying tears of joy and happiness. "You mean He can forgive Chad and I for all of the mistakes we've made?"

"He can. All you have to do is ask."

"Can you help me ask?"

"Sure." They prayed together, and Sharpay asked for forgiveness of her sins. But the most important thing that happened in that bathroom was that Sharpay gave her life to God.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Troy and Chad watched intensely for the girls to come out. When they finally did, they saw that both were smiling and happy.

"Come on, guys! Group meeting in Sharpay and I's cabin," Gabi shouted to them.

When they got to the girls' cabin, Sharpay kissed Chad's cheek. "Chad, we need to talk."

"Alone or in front of them?"

"Either way."

"Okay, they can stay. What's up? We aren't breaking up are we?"

"No Chad…I'm pregnant."

Troy just about died when he heard Sharpay say those words. He knew something like this would happen if they kept on doing what they were doing. Gabi elbowed him to keep him quiet.

"Pregnant?" Chad repeated.

"Yes, Chad. I'm so sorry."

"Chad," Troy said. Gabriella gave him a look, but that didn't stop him. "See?"

Chad had begun to cry.

"Chad, it's okay. We're gonna be okay, because God loves us. He forgave me for my sins. I accepted Jesus as my Savior, and I think you need to do the same thing," Sharpay said.

"He forgives this kind of stuff?"

She nodded eagerly. She led him to Christ. Troy smiled at Gabriella. Their plan had worked. Their best friends were Christians now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Together, the four friends went to the campfire that evening. Troy and Gabriella introduced Chad and Sharpay to Pastor and Mrs. Deschanel, who warmly welcomed them into God's Kingdom and their church. Chad and Sharpay discussed the baby issue with them, and Charity offered to help get them into special classes and even offered some advice on telling their parents. They even gave them brand new Bibles.

They sat around the fire, eating smores and singing praise and worship songs with the other 200 teen members of their church. With Gabi and Troy's help, the church now had two new members, who in turn, would add fifteen other members: Ryan, their parents, Jason, Kelsi, Mrs. Darbus, various other classmates and of course, their new baby.

Don't worry: This sounds like the end, and it was. Kind of. It was the end of the main plot. Still to come:

The birth of Chad and Sharpay's baby

Troy and Gabi's Wedding and their ability to now have sex (no scenes, just slight references)

And more if you guys will give me some extra ideas, such as Troy and Gabi having a baby or something else that is appropriate for teenagers. God Bless All Of You! Sharayah


	5. God's Child

**Okay, so this is in the future now…Sharpay has the baby in this chapter!**

**Chapter Four: God's Child**

Gabriella sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Troy. Chad came out of Sharpay's room.

"How is she?" Gabi asked him, standing up.

"Should I say she's in a lot of pain?" Chad replied, holding up his throbbing hand.

Gabi winced. "Do you want me to come in and see her?"

"Sure, if you want. I really need a break."

Gabriella hugged Chad. "It'll be okay," she reassured him.

She went into Sharpay's room, where she sat for endless hours with her best friend. She helped her get through the contractions and spoke gentle words to her.

About eight hours after Chad had gone on his "break", Sharpay looked up at Gabriella.

"Gabi, it's time."

Gabriella's eyes grew wide and she ran back to the waiting room. She grabbed Troy and Chad's hands and pulled them back into the room.

By the time they got there, Dr. Forester was there, preparing Sharpay for delivery.

"Okay, Sharpay, I need you to push," he said once Troy and Chad were helping her hold her knees up and Gabriella started videotaping the birth.

As she pushed, she felt a mix of pain and uncertainty. Soon, Dr. Forester held up a tiny baby. "It's a boy!" he exclaimed.

After they had gotten him cleaned all up, they gave the baby to Sharpay. She and Chad looked down at their new son. He was so precious, so small.

"So, what's this little guy's name?" Troy asked quietly.

Gabriella kept filming. She had gotten the whole birth, the stamping of his feet, Chad cutting the umbilical cord and the weighing and measuring of the baby, plus when Sharpay and Chad got to hold their son.

"His name is Christian Gabriel Danforth," Sharpay said, smiling.

Troy and Gabi had been right. God really did love them. He had given them this beautiful baby to prove it. He was beautiful. He looked exactly like his father. Everything God does proves that he loves his children, and now Christian was a child of God.

**I hope you liked it. I'm really sorry it was so short, but I have to update two other stories tonight and possibly begin a new Smallville one. **


End file.
